


They Knew

by petiteinsomniac



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Angst?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, nobody's dead...yet, set right after more racquetball, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteinsomniac/pseuds/petiteinsomniac
Summary: Marvin and Whizzer both know what's coming, but they both want to believe that it isn't.





	They Knew

“I’m sorry,” Whizzer said again as they waited for Charlotte. She was in the middle of something, they were told, and had instructed to have Marvin and Whizzer wait for her. So here they were, just waiting as the clock ticked ever so slowly and Marvin tried not to cry. Now, he looked over at Whizzer. 

“What are you sorry for?” he asked as he ran his hand through Whizzer’s hair. It had been a whirlwind since Whizzer had fallen on the racquetball court, and now was the first time that they’d been alone and could drop the facade. Whizzer looked down at his shoes and wrung his hands, a nervous habit that Marvin hadn’t seen him revert to in a long time. 

“For ruining everything, I guess,” Whizzer began. “Or for being an asshole, I don’t know.” 

“Hey,” Marvin said, and Whizzer glanced up at him briefly before looking down at his shoes again. Marvin stood directly beside the exam table and lifted Whizzer’s chin gently so that their eyes would meet. Marvin swallowed hard at the fear he saw there, and forced himself to hold it together. 

“You didn’t ruin anything,” he said softly. “And you’re not an asshole.” 

“You said I was,” Whizzer mumbled. 

“I was just joking, Whiz. You know that,” Marvin said patiently. “You’re not an asshole. You’re…” he shook his head. “You’re everything,” he whispered. “And I don’t know what I would do without you.” His voice broke and Whizzer’s gaze snapped up again, panic crossing his features. 

“No, Marvin, don’t,” he said. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry.” 

“It’s okay,” Marvin assured him as he looked down to find Whizzer wringing his hands again. Marvin reached out and took both of Whizzer’s hands in his own, tangling their fingers together. 

“It’s okay,” he repeated, but his voice shook. 

“Please don’t cry,” Whizzer pleaded. “Please, Marvin.” 

“I’m scared, Whizzer,” Marvin whispered, almost too quietly for Whizzer to hear him. Whizzer squeezed his hand and shook his head. 

“Don’t be scared,” he said. “Everything’ll be alright.” 

“You’re sick, baby,” Marvin said, but Whizzer quickly shook his head. 

“You don’t know that,” he said, and it came out just a tiny bit sharper than he’d meant for it to. “You don’t know that,” he repeated more softly. “It could be nothing.” 

Marvin nodded his head, but tears streamed down his cheeks and Whizzer couldn’t resist pulling him in closer, tears springing to his own eyes as Marvin buried his head against Whizzer’s shoulder. 

“Hey, shh,” Whizzer said as he lost his fingers in Marvin’s mop of unruly curls. “It’s going to be okay. I’m going to be fine.” 

“God, I hope you’re right,” Marvin managed to whisper against Whizzer. “I can’t lose you, Whizzer. Not now,” he choked. 

“Stop it,” Whizzer chided gently. “Nobody is losing anyone, okay? Just...calm down and breathe and all that shit, alright?” 

Marvin let out a weak laugh at that and nodded against Whizzer, who managed a faint smile at the sound of Marvin’s laughter, however unlike Marvin’s laugh it sounded.

“I love you, Whizzer,” Marvin said quietly. 

“Don’t get sappy on me now, Marvin, Jesus,” Whizzer said, trying to lighten the mood. 

“No, Whizzer, I- I love you.” 

Whizzer met Marvin’s blue-grey eyes and saw such desperation there, desperation to be heard and for Whizzer to understand. 

“I know,” Whizzer said gently. He brushed his lips against Marvin’s forehead. “I love you, too.” 

And Marvin breathed a small sigh of relief as he held Whizzer’s hand, both of them scared and pretending not to be as they waited there for Charlotte. But Marvin felt better, because whatever happened, Whizzer knew. And Marvin knew. They loved each other, and they both knew it, and that was all Marvin had ever really wanted.


End file.
